Oh Jake!
by M.I.Who2001
Summary: Jakes bullying has finally stopped but what does it take? Set after series 1 episode 6. Includes some language and some references to knife crimes.


**Hello outnumbered fans. I have noticed the small number of outnumbered stories so have decided to write my own. It is set in series 1 when Karen's 4, ben is 6 and jakes 11. It is after episode 6 because we never find out if jakes bullying has completely stopped. It goes from series 1 where he is being bullied to series 2 when he has a "girlfriend". It's also short but I hope you like it.**

The Brockman family were all in the car on their way to their aunty Susan's (Pete's sister) for the weekend. They were stuck in a queue on the M25.

"Mum! I feel sick!" Ben shouted. He had had an interesting breakfast including a number of bugs and insects, three chocolate éclairs, 2 bowls of porridge and a ridiculous amount of coca cola. And this was before anyone else was up yet meaning he had another breakfast of toast with a stupid amount of chocolate spread.

"Mum! I'm hungry!" Shouted Karen. She had had the opposite of ben. One slice of toast with a little bit of butter on it. She was also half dressed in a shirt back to front and a pair of shorts that were inside out. She had woken up late meaning she had 5 minutes to get ready unlike ben who had been up since three o'clock even after the long lecture both Pete and sue had given him.

"Mum. This sucks!" Jake said. He had to sit between two wriggly children who were probably about to throw up or pee all over him. He would rather be at school where he ran the risk of being beaten up or get his stuff nicked! And that was saying something!

"Hold on guys. We're almost at a service station!" Pete tried to say over the noise of retching.

"Cool! That is so interesting! I think I can see my breakfast… or is that the slug I ate this morning?" Ben looked curiously at the spew which was now artistically covering all of Jake and Karen. God knows how it got all the way to Karen. Ben had been facing the window at the time.

"Urgh! Ben!" Jake shouted. "Mum! He threw up all over me! If anyone sees me im a laughing stock!" But it was too late. Ross the bully was in the car next to them. He rolled down the window and shouted:

"Puke boy! Disgusting!" He chucked something at Jake which he replied:

"Go away!" Not the best come back Jake had ever said back.

"Right! That's it! Im doing something about this!" Pete said.

"No dad! He'll just laugh at me even more!"

Apparently Pete's attempts to make everything better just shitted everything up ten times worse. Jake walked into school welcomed by a chorus of "Puke boy" and "Sick kid!" He walked to the locker room where he was met with the main culprit of his bullying, Ross West.

"So, sick kid! You okay. Ready for today? Double maths, Technology and Double English!" Jake knew this really meant Double punching, Stealing his phone and then Double beating. Fun day for him.

Just as Ross had said, Jake got a full day. By "Double maths" He was already trying super hard to stay conscious. In "Technology" he lost his phone (again), His wallet with his ticket home and his keys to get into the house. By "Double English" he had given up and just accepted what was going to happen. They pushed him behind the bike shed and brung out a knife.

"What are you doing with that?" Jake asked. He looked shocked as did a couple of the crowd.

"Oh, nothing… Apart from this!" Ross took the knife and ran it up Jakes arm. He then pushed it into Jakes knife. He did the usual punching and kicking before leaving Jake unconscious.

Luckily there was one member (Brad) who had a little heart. When the coast was clear he snuck back behind the bike shed to find Jake looking extremely pale and lying in a small pool of crimson blood.

He decided to at least get Jake out into the open so that a teacher could help him. He half picked, half dragged Jake out to the open. He checked his pulse (which he had learnt at cubs) and decided it was okay. It was a little weak but not super bad.

"Help! Help!" he shouted. Unfortunately no teachers were near. Instead brad's older brother Rick was there to help.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"It was Ross. He had a knife!" Brad said sounding extremely scared. Suddenly Jake opened his eyes and sat up. He started hyperventilating and sounded in pain.

"Calm down. Breath in, Breath out." Rick tried to calm him down while brad Gently pushed Jake back into a lying position.

"Brad, get miss poppy. Jake, we'll get this sorted!" Rick said. He ripped off his jumper and applied it to jakes shoulder. He also took off jakes jumper and told him to press it to the long cut up his arm.

Miss poppy came and called an ambulance and got Jake to a hospital within 20 minutes. While jake was being taken to hospital she phoned up Sue Brockman.

"Mrs Brockman… Im afraid something happened to Jake today involving a knife.

"Oh my lord! Where is he?" She cried from the other side.

"He's at hospital. Bart's health hospital."

"Okay. Im going to be there right away! What are you going to do with who did this to Jake."

"Um… Phone the police. He'll probably get expelled if not put into juvenile." Miss poppy said.

"Oh thank you!" Sue cried.

**2 Weeks later**

"Jake. Are you ready to go back to school?" Pete shouted.

"Yep! Ross was expelled and put on trial. The rest of the gang apart from Brad were suspended!" Jake ran down the stairs into the kitchen. He had a cast on his arm as it had been broken as well as a massive bandage on his forearm from the knife.

"Come on dad! Lets go!"

**There you go guys! That is how Jakes bullying stopped!**


End file.
